


Heights (Wolfstar)

by majesticdragonair



Series: 2017 OTP Advent Calendar Challenge (Wolfstar) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Established Relationship, First War with Voldemort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Day Ten: Decorating the Christmas treeRemus was taller.





	Heights (Wolfstar)

Remus had always been taller than Sirius since they were eleven. Remus had always been taller, even by centimeters, then the other kids growing up. He had his dad to thank for that, who had the same problem as he grew up. James had always taken pride in his height, but was just that little bit shorter than Remus.

Sirius could only reach up to his shoulders, neck if he was nasty and put his head in a head bun, and hated how Remus could easily take control of him with that benefit. Sirius of course, never admitted to anyone when he would need help to reach something or do something that involved someone taller or a ladder, too prideful.

..Which is why Remus couldn’t help but laugh when he saw Sirius trying to hang adornments on their tree, having gone to the attic to grab more decorations. Sirius whipped around and glared at his boyfriend, arms crossed, but not saying anything. Remus calmed down quickly, walking over and placing the two boxes he had onto the floor.

“Do you need help?” Remus asked, and waited patiently for an answer. Sirius didn’t meet his eyes.

“…Yes.”

Remus smiled and took the ball ornament out of his hand, stepping closer and handing it on a high branch. He turned back and grinned down to Sirius. “Don’t worry, I’ll pick you up so you can hang the star.”

He laughed when his arm was punched.


End file.
